


Redlight- the sequel

by AstralOmega



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralOmega/pseuds/AstralOmega
Summary: Phil gets Clint back for a tryst in the broom cupboard.An unofficial sequel to Redlight by thebicyclefandom





	Redlight- the sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebicyclefandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebicyclefandom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Redlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647629) by [thebicyclefandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebicyclefandom/pseuds/thebicyclefandom). 



> I promised I'd write a sequel to this thing when drunk so here I am.   
> My only beta reader is a bottle of cab merlot you're welcome.

With the amount of work Phil did in various sectors of S.H.I.E.L.D every day felt like it was about 3 days long, and he had almost forgotten about the encounter in the cleaners closet when he got back to his room. He hadn’t even had a chance to loosen his tie when there was a gentle, subtle knock at the door.

With a tired sigh he turned around to open it again, sure that it would be someone wanting him to keep working. There really was no rest for him.  
But when he opened the door he was surprised to find one of the avengers, keeping surveillance on the hallways as if he was worried that he would be caught.

“Clint.” Phil’s shock was too much for him to articulate much more than the obvious- that Hawkeye was there at his door wearing what looked more lie fashionable pyjamas than his regular heroing gear.

“Hey.” When Clint turned that smile on him, he suddenly remembered everything that had happened in the cupboard, and absolutely nothing that had occurred for the rest of the day. “I was hoping you were free to return that favour.”

Phil’s skin felt hot under his suit and he stepped back to wave Clint inside, sure that his shock was showing on his face in the form of flushed capillaries. He watched Clint step inside with ease, looking him up and down as the memories flooded back of his back pressed against the wall, Clint’s hand shot around him and stifling his cries with those lips. 

As he closed the door he cleared his throat.

“So, how exactly did you want me to repay you.” He was hoping t sounded more flirty than the anxiety he felt. 

Clint just fixed him with a smile that dried Clint’s mouth out and stepped into his space, crowding him against the door.

“Depends on what you feel like doing,” he murmured, licking his lips as he stared at Clint’s.

Clint shivered, and pressed his back to the door. The proximity made his memories all the more vivid.

“Well, I have several ideas.” Clint looked up at him, doing his best to keep his hands to himself. It was true, he had several ideas- they were ideas he didn’t even know he had until he was   
presented with the opportunity. And there it was, the opportunity, practically pushing him into the wood of the door and begging him to go ahead. He decided to take charge.

He had a flair for the dramatic- he was the kind of guy to notice that the light was out in the corner of the room, and slip into the shadow to make an entrance. He was the kind of guy to keep his prized possessions in his pocket just in case something happened and he needed to give the teem a boost of motivation when they saw his blood on the item. He was also the kind of guy that could be seductive, when the time called for it- but the time rarely called for it, so the skill was kept in his back pocket ready for use.

He put his hand on Clint’s chin, tipping it towards him as he leaned in, keeping his lips a hair’s breadth from his as he spoke. He felt Clint’s fingers at the knot of his tie, trying to loosen it, but he pretended bot to notice as he murmured against the lips of the other man.

“I could have you here, pressed against this door where anyone could hear you breathless as I give you the same treatment you gave me.” 

Clint’s nimble fingers got his tie undone, but did nothing t get it from around the back of his neck. He just did his best to lean in and close the gap between their lips, but Coulson did his best to keep them away. Kissing wasn’t ow this was supposed to go down. It was a relief of tension, nothing more.

“Or I could take you to my room, lay you down all tender and suck you so good you forget your own name.” Phil promised, taking a step forward so that Clint was forced to take a step back, further into the room and closer to the bedroom. As much as being crowded in a broom cupboard and jerked off like a randy teenager had been the hottest thing he’d experienced in years, there was a good part of him that wanted to take his time and remind someone that he was more than his work.

“T-that.” Clint couldn’t finished his sentence, pulling back to see if Clint was serious with that threat. 

“My room is dark, and I’d make you close your eyes so the only senses you had left were the filthy sounds of my mouth slipping around you, and the feel of the hot, wet heat around you.” Another step and Clint was getting the message, letting Phil lead him back into the separate room of his quarters. 

True to his promise, it was dark in his room, and Clint put his hands on Coulson’s hips to keep balance as he walked backwards.

“Those are big promises,” Clint’s voice was low and breathless. He chuckled as though the nerves had transferred to him, and let out a breath as the back of his knees hit the bed.  
Phil gave him a light shove, pushing him back onto the bed and Clint let him. He landed with his feet still on the floor, waiting for Phil to take the lead.

Phil did just as promised, closing the door to leave them both completely in the dark. There was something more intimate somehow about finding their way by touch, and Phil could sense the anticipation as he knelt on the floor between Clint’s knees, running his hands over his inner thighs.

In the dark he pulled off his tie and shirt, tossing it off to the side so he would be a clean canvas for any mess that was made. He already had to get a strange substance out of one outfit for the day, the intention was to keep the other one clean.

With skill he sought out Clint’s erection, freeing it without the need for sight and kissing the underside once to let him know what was coming. He took the shuddering breath that Clint let out as consent before he let his tongue do some of the work.

What he lacked in experience and skill, he made up for with his hand, and the knowledge of what felt good for him, and from the small sighs and swears that he heard from Clint, it must have worked. 

The hand clenched tightly in his hair and an increase in rate of whispered curses was the only warning he got before he pulled off and finished Clint with a few flicks of his wrist. He stilled, listening for any sign before the hand in his hair pulled, and urged him to climb up next to Clint.

“I’m going to be honest, I forgot my hearing aids after I got out of the shower, but the feeling was more than enough.” Clint was laughing, pressing lips to Phil’s neck as he rolled towards him. He let out another, relieved curse which was more of a breath against Clint’s neck than a sound. “If you’re going to be that good at that, maybe I need to come back here.”

Phil laughed, letting his own fingers tangle in Clint’s hair.

“Maybe you should,” he whispered, almost afraid to say the words. Maybe it could be simple, maybe they could come to an agreement. 

“Yeah…” Clint let go of his hair, letting the hand roam down Phil’s chest. It had somehow missed the mess from Clint, which had gotten on his own clothes instead. “Another time.” He popped a quick kiss on Coulson’s head and went to get up. Coulson gulped down the word ‘stay,’ and almost jumped as he felt a hand between his thighs.

“I can help with this,” Clint offered.

“Another time,” Coulson answered, sitting up to hide the interest and shoo Clint out of the room.


End file.
